The Hardships of Moving On
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Yay! For once, I can upload these stories by myself! Well. . . . this is the oh-so-awaited sequal to 'Tai or Matt?' It's pretty bad but you can tell me in your reviews! Ja! :Þ


The Hardships of Moving On  
  
by: Kamika Farinas  
  
Hey!! This is the awaited sequal, or I think it's awaited, to the story "Tai or Matt?" There are two couples, three if you count Sorato. Warnings: Sorato, Takari, and Michi! Hope you guys like it!! *giggles* ^_^  
  
Taichi: *appears* Hey Desiree!!!  
  
Taichi? What are you doing here?  
  
Taichi: Well, isn't it obvious??  
  
Uhh. . . *looks around* Not really.  
  
Taichi: Don't you realize that you're forgetting something??  
  
I am??  
  
Taichi: Yeah.  
  
Oh. . . so what is it?  
  
Taichi: Your disclaimer.  
  
Really?? Opps I forgot, I guess. Uh. . . can you. .  
  
Taichi: It's okay. I'll do it for you. Desiree, the author, doesn't own anyone in this story or anything.  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Taichi: You're welcome! *disappears*  
  
*giggles* Well, read the story. It's beginning.  
  
2007  
  
26-year-old Taichi Kamiya walks towards the house with an invitation in his hand. It clearly stated, "A Digidestined reunion, only adults. NO KIDS!!!! Sincerely, Hikari Kamiya."  
  
'This is a surprise. Of course, Hikari scheduled it. She was always kept in touch with everyone.' He thinks as he approaches the door. He rings the door bell hesitantly. His sister, 23-year-old Hikari Kamiya answers.  
  
"Hi, Taichi!!! Everyone's here already." She chuckles in amusement as his face appears in shock.  
  
"You mean, Daisuke is actually here??" Taichi says.  
  
"Yeah. . ." She replies, giggling. Taichi stands there in silence for a couple of minutes before replying.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, Hikari, I would really like to get inside."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." She says as she leads him inside.  
  
Taichi enters the apartment and the first person he sees is his red- haired best friend, 25-year-old Koushiro Izumi. Koushiro also sees him and heads in his direction.  
  
"Taichi!!" Koushiro yells.  
  
Taichi smiles and they greet each other with a hug. "Hey, how's it been, Koushiro?" Taichi asks.  
  
"Really well, actually." Koushiro answers.  
  
"So is anyone important. . ." Taichi is about to ask but his eyes capture someone or rather a pair of people. Koushiro looks in the same direction and sees who Taichi was looking at.  
  
"Taichi. . ." He whispers, "I'm sorry."  
  
Taichi puts on a weak smile and says, "Don't worry about it. I'm okay." After saying that, he heads for the kitchen. He was deep in his thoughts as he walked over there.  
  
"Ouch!!!" Someone screams.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi looks at the person. He couldn't see his/her face but he knew that it was a girl. "I'm so sorry." Taichi says in apology.  
  
"It's okay, Taichi." She says in reply. She hadn't shown her face yet since she was still holding her foot. Apparently Taichi had stepped on her foot without noticing. She finally looks up and Taichi gasps. She had changed over the years. She must have decided to regain her chestnut hair again.  
  
"Mimi." He whispers.  
  
She smiles, "It's nice to see you again, Taichi."  
  
Taichi puts on another weak smile and is about to reply but his eyes catch the same pair of people again. He struggles not to cry but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He rushes to the backyard of his sister's house.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much??' Taichi thinks as he sees Yamato and Sora Ishida together in the apartment from where he was sitting. He watches Mimi look around for him and finally spot him in the backyard.  
  
"Taichi? What happened?" She asks gently as she sits down next to him.  
  
"Mimi. It hurts too much." He whispers to her.  
  
"You can tell me. We are friends, aren't we?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Of course we are but I just can't bring myself to say it."  
  
"It's about Sora, isn't it?"  
  
Taichi sits in silence but Mimi knew the answer.  
  
"Taichi, I know you love her but she loves Yamato."  
  
"I know that, Mimi, but I thought I was over her. Yet it hurts so much, just to see them together."  
  
"Taichi." Mimi whispers gently.  
  
"Just. . . Just leave me alone, okay, Mimi?"  
  
She stands up and walks inside but not before telling his sister.  
  
The door slides open and out steps Hikari.  
  
'Why did I know that was going to happen?' Taichi thinks to himself.  
  
"Taichi. I heard of what happened. I'm sorry. I thought you were okay with them together." Hikari tells him.  
  
He chuckles softly, "So did I."  
  
"Taichi, I know you're hurting but do you honestly think that Sora is honestly the one for you?"  
  
"Yes, Hikari, I do. That's probably why it hurts me even more."  
  
"Taichi, somehow I don't believe that."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Hikari looks straight into his eyes and she seemed to get an idea.  
  
"Taichi, I know exactly who you can talk to about this." Hikari says then walks inside the house. Taichi looks at the house and he waits for the next foolish person who would try to help him. Instead, he sees Hikari lead Daisuke out.  
  
'She said she would bring someone that would help me, not a stupid person like Daisuke.' Taichi thinks.  
  
"Hi, Taichi. I'm assuming you're wondering why Hikari brought me out." 24-year-old Daisuke Motimiya says.  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Well, Hikari knows that I went through the same thing when she started going out with Takeru."  
  
"What?? Hikari's going out with Takeru and I don't know?"  
  
"Yeah. So she thought I would be the best person to bring out."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"Taichi, I can just tell you that you must not lose all hope. Despite what you may think, Sora wasn't the only woman for you. She probably wasn't anywhere near your soul mate. Actually, you probably know her pretty well," Daisuke says very patiently.  
  
"Wha?? You're not making any sense." Taichi tells him.  
  
"Taichi, you want to know who your soul mate is, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, here she comes now." Daisuke says and looks back towards the front of the backyard. As if on cue, Mimi comes out.  
  
"Taichi, are you feeling better now?" Mimi asks gently from the door.  
  
"See, Taichi?? You are being cared for. And she's staring you right in the face. And her name's not Sora." Daisuke says quietly. Taichi looks at him in amazement, and watches him stand up, walk over to the door and then head inside.  
  
"Taichi?? Did Daisuke make you feel better or make you even more depressed?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Actually, he help me sort things out. Amazingly enough."  
  
Mimi walks over to him and sits beside him. "Taichi???? You really love Sora, don't you??"  
  
"I don't know anymore, Mimi. I don't know if I'm just jealous of Yamato. I'm confused. . . ." Taichi says with his head down.  
  
Mimi looks at him and puts her hand on his shoulder. Taichi looks up at her in shock. "Taichi??" Mimi asks gently.  
  
"What is it, Mimi??" Taichi says softly.  
  
"Would it be okay if I would help you through this??"  
  
"That would be nice." Taichi says and thinks, 'Maybe I'll be able to get over her after all.' The two of them stay outside and talk for hours, never going inside for that entire night.  
  
The next day, the two of them meet again at a restaurant nearby. They had decided to talk out their problems.  
  
"So, Mimi?? You know who I liked, or had a crush on, who did you have one on??" Taichi asks as the two of them wait patiently for their food.  
  
Mimi blushes slightly and seems to recall some faint memory, "Actually, I had a crush on. . . ." She seemed to be pondering over which person she should tell him.  
  
"Yes. . . ." Taichi says patiently.  
  
"Well, I had a crush on Yamato. That's why I kinda know what you're going through."  
  
"Really?? You had a crush on Yamato??"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"And not on me? You had one on the supposedly future star who instead became an astronaut?"  
  
"Taichi!!!" Mimi giggles at what Taichi had just said.  
  
"I'm joking. I'm sorry you didn't get him."  
  
"That's okay. I'm okay. I think that I wasn't even meant to get him."  
  
"Yeah. I think the same thing with Sora." The two of them started talking about all these other things mostly recalling memories that had happened in the past.  
  
A week later. . . .  
  
'Okay, Taichi. You can ask her out. She's your closest friend.' Taichi thinks as he approaches Mimi in the park. He had asked her to meet him there.  
  
"Hi Taichi!!!" Mimi yells out enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi Mimi. . ." Taichi says.  
  
"Taichi?? Is something wrong??" She asks worriedly.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong but I do have a question to ask you." He replies while staring at the ground.  
  
She cocks her head to the side and says, "Go ahead."  
  
"Well. . . you don't have to say yes but would you go out with me??"  
  
Mimi gasps and blushes, "Sure. I'll go out with you."  
  
Taichi looks up in surprise, "You will??"  
  
"Yeah. How many times will I have to tell you??"  
  
"Great!! Um. . . tomorrow night at 8:00??"  
  
"Sure." Mimi says, waves good-bye, and heads home.  
  
'She said yes. She said yes. She said yes!!! SHE SAID YES!!!' He thinks over and over again. Taichi starts dancing but stops as soon as he sees that people were looking at him weirdly. He sweatdrops and leaves to head home.  
  
The next day. . . .  
  
Taichi was getting ready when he hears the doorbell ring. "Hmm??" He wonders as he approaches the door. Taichi swings the door open and Sora bursts in and hugs Taichi. (scary music. . . Dun-dun-dun!!! Hehehehehe. I felt like it matched the mood. Don't mind me. Read the story.)  
  
"Huh?? Sora?? What are you doing here??" Taichi asks.  
  
"Taichi!! I think I made a mistake. I don't think I should have married Yamato. I think I love you."  
  
Taichi looks at her in amazement and expected himself to be excited with her news but what shocked him was that he didn't care. He didn't want Sora to love him. He wanted Mimi to love him. "I'm sorry, Sora." He whispers to her gently. "But I don't love you anymore. Why don't you go work out your problems with Yamato?"  
  
Sora looks at him and smiles. She answers, "Thanks, Taichi. I just wanted to test your faith in Mimi." (Ironic, isn't it? I don't even know why I put that in. *bonks head and hears hollow sounds* Oh, so that's why I come up with such bad stories.)  
  
"What??"  
  
"When I heard about how you would go out with Mimi tonight, I wanted to check up on how much you had gotten over me. I'm glad to see the results. Although, I wish I was Mimi right now." Sora says.  
  
Taichi blushes and tells her good-bye and thanks. He leaves to get his date.  
  
At Mimi's House. . . .  
  
'Okay, Taichi. All you have to do is ring the doorbell.' He hesitantly presses the doorbell and as soon as the bell rang, he rushedly puts his hand to his side. With his other hand, he held a bouquet of flowers behind his back. They were daisies. (Couldn't think of anything else.) Taichi waits patiently as he watches the door open and Mimi appear.  
  
"Hi, Taichi!!" She says in her normal cheery voice.  
  
"Hi, Meems. These are for you." He talks gently while holding out the flowers. She stares at the flowers in shock.  
  
"Oh my God!!" She shouts before taking the flowers and tossing them into the garden.  
  
"Huh?? What was that all about??" Taichi asks her as he tries to spot where the flowers had landed.  
  
"I'm so sorry but I thought you knew."  
  
"Knew what??"  
  
"That I'm severely allergic to daisies."  
  
"Really? I'm so sorry. I never knew."  
  
"It's okay. Come on. Now, bring me on that date you promised me."  
  
'Okay?? One disaster doesn't do anything. Just one. That's okay.' He leads her to his car. (Same one as the one in the last story.)  
  
"Wow Taichi. What a nice car." Mimi compliments him.  
  
"Thanks. I got it from my pay as an ambassador." He tells her.  
  
Taichi led Mimi to the restaurant. It was the new Italian restaurant in town.  
  
"Hi." Taichi greets the man at the front desk. "Reservations for Kamiya."  
  
The man looks around in his book. "I'm sorry but I don't see your name, sir."  
  
"What? But I reserved it yesterday." Taichi exclaims.  
  
"I'm sorry, and I can't let you in. We're full tonight." The man shoos Taichi and Mimi away.  
  
"But I. . . I. . .." Taichi stammers. Taichi looks at Mimi in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mimi. This isn't going really well."  
  
Mimi smiles, "Don't worry. I don't mind. I'm just glad that I'm with you."  
  
Taichi blushes and they drive off to another restaurant. They finally found a restaurant that wasn't full or busy.  
  
"Are you okay, Mimi?" Taichi asks.  
  
She nods and excuses herself.  
  
Taichi sighs as he watches her walk away. 'Is it just me, or is this going horribly?' He thinks to himself.  
  
Mimi walks back and the waiter had brought their food. Mimi smiles and digs into her food. Taichi couldn't stop staring, much less eat. He should have paid more attention to his food considering it was soup.  
  
"Taichi!" Mimi yells as she watches his soup pour all over his lap.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screams as the hot scolding water hits his lap. He jumps up and hits a waiter who was carrying food in his hand. The food is knocked over to the couple sitting next to their table. They knock over another waiter with a water pitcher in his hand. The water pitcher flies through the air and pours all over. . . . .  
  
MIMI.  
  
"OHMYGOD!" Taichi yells to himself. He looks around at the mess splattered all over the place. The manager walks up to them and is about to start screaming at them but the water-drenched Mimi starts laughing. Everyone looks at her weirdly but her laughter was contagious. Soon, everyone in the restaurant was laughing.  
  
"Wow, that has got to be a one in a lifetime moment." Mimi says out- loud. Everyone laughs even harder. Taichi just smiles and motions towards Mimi that they were gonna leave. Mimi grins and walks out with Taichi but not before waving to everyone good-bye. Everyone waves back and goes back to their business. (How they got away not paying the bill, I have no clue. *shrugs*)  
  
Outside, Taichi starts to apologize to Mimi. "I'm soooo sorry. Tonight has got to be the worst date you've ever been on. If you never want to see me again, I'll understand."  
  
Mimi grins, "This isn't the worst date, actually, it's probably the best date I've been on."  
  
Taichi steps back in shock, "Really?"  
  
"Yup. And I would love to go out with you again, Taichi."  
  
"I. . . I. .. . I. .." Taichi stutters as she leans over and gives him a short kiss on the lips.  
  
"Now, it's time for you to bring me home, Taichi." Mimi commands.  
  
Taichi quickly obliges and brings them to her house.  
  
1 month later. . . .  
  
Mimi and Taichi were staying at her house when the mail comes through the mail slot on the door. Mimi goes over to check what mail she had gotten.  
  
"Taichi? Did you know your sister's getting married?"  
  
"What?" He exclaims and heads to where Mimi was and starts to read the invitation over her shoulder.  
  
We, Takeru Takaishi  
  
&  
  
Hikari Kamiya,  
  
cordially invite you to our wedding  
  
August 18, 2007.  
  
The reception will be held in the Kamiya house  
  
at 7:00.  
  
Please RSVP at 549-3854.  
  
We hope to see you there.  
  
(I made up that number, okay?)  
  
Mimi grins. Finally they got together. "Well, let's head over there now. The wedding's in a month. I want to see if we can do anything to help."  
  
Taichi nods his head in agreement. "Let's go." He ushers her out the door.  
  
At their residence. . . .  
  
Hikari and Takeru sigh. They were behind in all the planning since they were both so busy. They would need a miracle now just to be able to make a good wedding.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Hikari motions towards Takeru whether or not he had invited anyone over. He mouths 'No.' Hikari looks at him strangely and walks towards the door and sees who it is. She gasps in surprise.  
  
Hikari opens the door suddenly and greets the visitors with a hug. "OH MY GOD, It's soooooooo nice to see you guys!!!!" She yells out happily.  
  
Taichi just stood there in shock. "Um. . . what's the problem Hika??"  
  
She pouts, "How do you know me so well, Tai?"  
  
"Considering how I grew up with you, I would know." He grins.  
  
She just smiles and invites them in. As soon as she lead them to the living room where Takeru was, she saw Takeru's eyes light up with joy. "Taichi, Mimi!!! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, we just got your invitation for your wedding and we wanted to see if you needed any help." Mimi says happily.  
  
Hikari smiles brightly, "Mimi, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Um. . . sure Hikari," She says as she gets dragged out of the room by Hikari.  
  
"So Taichi, how's it going with Mimi?" Takeru asks breaking the silence between them. Taichi blushes slightly and just nods repeatedly. Takeru chuckles and decides to ask him something.  
  
"Um. . . Taichi, how would you like to be my best man?"  
  
"Uh. . me?? Wouldn't it make more sense if your brother was the best man?"  
  
"Yeah it would but only one problem. I already asked him. He said that you should be my best man since the two of us are closer. Besides, he promised me already that he would sing."  
  
"Oh. . . .Um. . . okay. I would love to be." He stutters and then they hear the squeals of two very excited women. Taichi raises his eyebrows at Takeru, "I'm guessing Hika asked Mimi to be her Maid of Honor. Would I be correct?"  
  
Takeru sweatdrops, "I would say so." He says before the two girls walk in to the room acting more excited than before.  
  
"I guess you're the maid of honor, right Mimi?" Taichi asks.  
  
Mimi giggles, "How'd you ever guess?"  
  
"Considering how we heard loud squeals, I think that would help."  
  
Mimi smiled as Taichi tells her that he was going to be Takeru's best man.  
  
"Really? That's so cool!" She squeals with happiness.  
  
Taichi just raises his eyebrows towards Takeru who was talking to an ultra hyper Hikari. He stifles laughter as Takeru tries to calm her down. Takeru looks in Taichi's direction and slightly glares. Taichi just turns back to Mimi, who was talking about how they were going to help Hikari and Takeru with their wedding. Taichi just keeps nodding his head.  
  
The wedding would go underway and be the best and most beautiful wedding there ever could be.  
  
1 month later. . . .  
  
Taichi looks at his sister. She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle. She seemed so happy too. Taichi watches as his mom started dabbing her eyes already. He slightly chuckles. 'Little sis looks happy. I would be too if it was my wedding day.'  
  
He watches as the wedding goes through as planned. Mimi and Hikari sure did go overboard with flowers. Everywhere, there was flowers. Even in the pews, there were flowers. He hands over the wedding rings when it was time to. Taichi watches as the newly wed couple kiss at the end. He looks over at Mimi who started to cry early in the wedding. He smiles brightly. 'Mimi looks so beautiful. She's luckly that Hikari also likes pink or else she wouldn't have been able to wear that.' He thinks before he links his arm with her and they walk out towards the limo that was waiting for them. They headed towards the place where the reception was going to be held.  
  
They all settle down in seats and all their food is laid out before them. Taichi stands up to toast his little sister and his new brother-in- law. "To Takeru Takaishi and the new Mrs. Hikari Takaishi, I just want to say that I wish you two a wonderful life together. I've always thought that since I was the oldest, I would get married before Hikari but I see that I'm wrong."  
  
Everyone laughs after hearing Hikari comment, "Since when are you ever right?"  
  
"Since this is your wedding, I'm gonna forget that Hikari. Well, even if you were the first to get married, I hope to have a wedding too. Actually, why don't I get started?" Everyone looks at Taichi in confusion except for a select few like Hikari and Takeru. (Mimi and Taichi decided to keep it a secret from everyone, for some strange reason. Don't look at me. *Everyone looks at her in confusion* Didn't I say not to look at me!!! *screams and runs*)  
  
"Mimi. . .?" He says and turns to the beautiful female that was dressed in pink sitting next to him. She gasps and says, "Taichi?? What are you doing??"  
  
"Mimi." He kneels down on one knee and pulls out a small black box from his pocket. "I love you from the bottom of my heart. You've brought me back from depression and sadness. So now I ask you, will I have the pleasure of having you as my wife?"  
  
Mimi gasps and replies excitedly with tears of joy running down her face, "I will, Taichi! I would love to become your wife!" Everyone cheers and watches as the couple rejoice and kiss.  
  
'Looks like Taichi got what he wanted and I'm happy he did too.' Hikari thinks happily.  
  
Hikari turns around to throw the bouquet. A numerous amount of girls were standing before her, including Mimi. 'I wonder who will get it.' She thinks to herself before throwing the bouquet into the air. Hikari turns to see who got it. The bouquet had landed in the middle of the mob. All of them clear to see that Mimi had caught it. Mimi lights up with laughter and rushes towards her new fiancee.  
  
"I guess this will keep that in pact." She giggles as she waves the bouquet in front of Taichi. Taichi smiles and brings Mimi towards him for a kiss.  
  
"I guess so." Taichi says when they break the kiss. The two watch as Takeru and Hikari enter their car to drive away for there honeymoon. Taichi smiles and thinks, 'Good luck sister. I know I will.' He walks away with Mimi in his arms.  
  
Hey!!! How do you like that?? Sorry if Takeru and Hikari's wedding seems rushed. I didn't really feel like showing every little detail. Well, in the next part, I'll write about Mimi and Tai's wedding. I hope you guys can wait. Oh, and review!!!!! I need comments!!! :Þ 


End file.
